Sercret in johto
by mr.sandman23
Summary: A Female Trainer ventures out from a Secret far away Region called the Valenn Region Bringing its Dark Secrets along with her to see a place she's never seen before , the johto region.. against her mother's wishes ... "They Must Never Know About THIS PLACE THE WORLD MUST NEVER KNOW... ABOUT WHAT WE REALLY ARE, ..."The Valenn Region" !"
1. Chapter 1

Hello im back again with a new story and I hope you enjoy !

Chapter 1

" Wooowwwww ! This is so exciting ive never been on cruise ship before ". Exclaimed amber..amber was a girl with light brown hair and a long silver scarf around her neck , with shinning blue eyes and small pink hat she wore with a silver trim.  
amber continued running all over the the ship until she reached the deck of the boat and held on  
to the railing as she felt the gentle breeze on her face . blowing her back slowly in the breeze , and the  
smell of the ocean filling her nose ..

she was extremely excited , she was traveling to a new region she had never even seen before ..  
she couldn't wait to meet all new people and see all the new creatures , as she continued to look out into the ocean water she looked down and reached into her bag . she couldn't belive she almost forgot

she reached into her bag and pulled out a single poke ball she had for a very long time. Ingraved in the side of the ball was a heart and the words next to it saying beloved friends forever and ever ..

she stood and stared at it." Were almost there old friend" …" were almost there….  
she kissed the poke ball and placed it back into her bag gently ..

"Attention passagers we will be arriving in the johto region shortly , please make sure you have all your  
luggage and supplies when we dock in olivine city ".. the captains voice could be heard over the intercome very loudly.

As amber turned around she could see a large landscape and screeched with joy .."the johto region" . exclaimed amber excitetingly..she was so thrilled she almost fell over the railing trying to get a better look at it .."woahhh , I almost fell . I'd better be more careful , im can't wait till we get there.

a couple minutes later

"im finally here olivine city , ohh my gosh and theres the lighthouse I've heard about , and im finally here to see it for myself ,."

"I should probably go call mom at the poke center just to let her know I made it ok."but I relly want to look around so bad . "maybe I can just look at lighthouse a little longer before I go "..  
as amber admired the large structure , she noticed a large number of people near the center of town wich peeked her curiosity .." i wonder whats going on over there ". she said curiously , as she approched the crowd she saw what looked like a small festivall going on ..

"hello and welcome all to the 27th annual johto welcoming festival". announed a girl wearing prettty ribbions all over complemented by a nice white dress"..  
amber admired her outfit. she wish she had something similar, but she could never figure out the right outfit to wear when it came to fashion ..

"all newcomers i'd like to welcome you here and intoduce you to the many things you can do in the johto region , if you love the heat of battle you can stop by one of the eight dazzling gyms to challenge one of them and earn a sparkling bagde and any one of these convienent locations".

just then a giant screen behind the girl rose up from the ground and revealed a map of the johto region and all the gym leaders and pokemon amber was amzed over as she had never seen them before..  
"also we have a brand new gym leader located in cherrygrove city so if you get a chance stop on by . "But batttles arent the only thing johto has to offer,  
as you can see on the big screen we have 5 pokemon contest in johto as well as the brand new poke athalon . so if you love all other things as well we have great food here at the festival so enjoy ! and have a great time".. just then the girl vanished in a puff of smoke on the stage . and the crowd clapped...

"Oh my gosh i almost forgot , i'd never forget you ."said amber as she pulled out her poke ball and put close to her face . i bet you must be hungry ", dont worry im headed to the poke center right now and after that ill let you out so we can both have a good time ..said amber in a soft tone ..

"who are you talking to". said a boy who approched her. he had black hair with tanned skin and blue jean shorts , a red jacket with thin black shirt , and red hat with a poke symbol similar to hers but just slightly bigger and a diffrent color . he looked like he was a trainer but she wasnt sure .

"huh" ...oh sorry .. "i probebly look crazy standing here talking to myself but i was talking to my friend"..

"what friend" ?.

"she's right here see ".she said as she held her poke'ball towards him ..

"Ohh you mean your pokemon , im sorry i didnt mean anything like you were crazy or something . I was just curious thats all and i saw you standing all by yourself so ya know..

"Ohh its okay ".

"you dont look like your from around here are you new to johto ". said the boy .. "yeah i just got here and i've never heard of johto until last week so im kind've first i got to head over to the poke 'center first .said amber

"i was just headed over there wanna go together".. "sure". said amber .

Moments later ...

"so whats your name ". she asked as she handed nurse joy her poke'ball .. "Ryan" . he said ..he handed nurse joy his pokemon but kept eye contact as to not loose intrest in the conversation..

"wow you have three pokemon", said amber as she saw him hand in his poke'balls .. "yeah i did i lot of traveling before i got to olivine city".  
"so is that one the only one you have".

"yeah"...

"you know the way you talked to your pokemon earlier looks like you must be really close to her ." its a her right"... "Uh-huh".she said.

"so where are you from excaltly". ryan said as they both sat down at a table near by..

"Well im actually from the Valen region"..

"how come i've never heard of it".. "well its actually an... isolated region.. , so that's probably why no ones ever heard of it ..

"oh" . id like to see this place , where is it .said ryan ."I don't want to talk about it can we just talk about something else please". exclaimed amber ..

"ok sorry for imposing ",.

"its okay ". do you wanna see my partner"..

"yeah what species is it what does it look like ",."ok ill show but not where people can see I don't want to draw too much attention to us ..  
"im actually not suppose to have even brought you its against the regulations and I .. amber sighed staring at her poke ball that read friends..

"promise me you wont tell anyone about where I came from or tell anyone you saw my partner kay".

"of course why would I do such a thing ".

"ok follow me " .amber and ryan exited the poke center and continued to walk somewhere far from others". 

nurse joy picked up her phone and called someone with a familiar voice . "hello professor I have something to tell you , how fast can you get here".

"stay right there im on my way".

.

**hope you guys liked it , I have something planned for this fanfic and it wil get way better as it progress  
but just tell me what you think bye.. [ :**


	2. Chapter 2

**HII guys and gals if you like the story I'll continue to make more chapters , and it gets way more interesting along the way so ENJOY !.  
**

**Chapter 2 what I am**

Amber walks down an ally way with ryan closely following , and past a large crowd where they arrive on  
a quiet street where it appears no one's around ; amber procceds to reach into her bag and pulled out her poke'ball which held her dearest friend inside , and stared at it longinly ..

"alright time to come out . I really want you to meet somebody…  
amber smiled as she gently threw her poke'ball into the air as a flash of light dazzled from it ,  
sending sparkles flying from it ; Revealing the shape of the creature being released ..ryan stared in awe  
and waiting with anticipation . he'd never seen what was about to be revealed to him , as the light faded.  
.

A sleak figure appeared shimmering and glistening from the sunlight being reflected off the  
surface off its metallic like skin ; the light from releasing it from its containment had only added to the effect it had as it beamed into ryans eyes .he had to turn away or be blinded by the discerning light coming from the from it ..

the light emanating from it had completely faded after a while and revealed a small cat like creature  
standing on all fours , as it released a soft purr while amber embraced it in a hug..

.

"im so happy you're okay Steeleon . Sorry for keeping you in my bag ; I just couldn't risk anybody seeing you..  
steeleon purred as if understanding ..

ryan looked startled ; he never seen anything like it before. His moyh was ajar as he tried to process  
the shimmering creature in front of him..  
"wow so this is a.. what you say it was again".

"steeleon". Said amber.

"steeleon", so its an eeveloution then . that means evee has 9 forms. I cant wait to tell"…  
"nooo". Shouted amber ." you can'tlet you do that".  
"why not".

"because I wasn't even suppose to bring steeleon ", and if they find out that"..

"find out what ; your not making much sense ".." you say you come from a someplace called the valenn region , and you have to be so secret about things  
. just what are you. who are you".

"I don't know ". shouted amber . " I never even asked you to follow me in the first place..

just then a huge crowed of people were attracted to the shouting coming from ryan and amber . they looked down and began to crowd them as they stared in awe at the beautiful shimmering creature beneath ambers feet ..

they appeared to get closer ."woowww what is it, . "I've never seen it before .. " its so beautiful".. "I want to touch it "... the crowed all shouting and crowding around ryan and amber to see her mysterious pokemon and wanted a better look at it .." is that yours ". one of them said..

amber panicked , as she picked up her steeleon and began to forcefully push her way into the crowd .."move". she said .  
the crowd was forcefully standing still trying to look at the creature in her arms..

"oh no" . amber said to her self.. if I don't get out of this crowd soon they'll find out and broadcast it nationally . "I shouldn't have come here . "I just want to go home now ". why didn't I just listen to mom. why cant I go home "..

ryan proceed to chase after amber through the large crowd around them. "amber ". he shouted . amber just ignored him . she wasn't about to just wait and let her secret be revealed the , valenn regions secret revealed . she stumbled and fell from the crowd , but quickly pushed her self up grabbing her partner and running as fast as she can...

As she turned the corner . she was met by a tall man with grey hair standing in front of her with nurse joy as well as two guards .."that's her that's the one ". exclaimed nurse joy..  
"hello" . the man said smiling . "im professor oak Im sorry but im going to have to insist that you come with me ". he said as the two guards grabbed her arms while she was still holding her partner ..

"what could I have done to get myself in this mess". she said to herself , as she was being dragged away .  
"who would do this ": "what did I do that was so terrible". "am I terrible". . "who am I"..

"what am I"..

**I hope you guys liked it .. please review .. and.. thank you !...**


	3. Chapter 3

**HII guys just updating . and the next chapter will be up soon , ill try my hardest to make the next chapter more interesting..**  
**bye .**

.

/

.


	4. Chapter 4

**Helloo guys and gals sorry i haven't posted in a long time im just wondering if theirs anyone out their , but I'm just gonna post another chapter to see where this is going . if you really like this story please review , and i'll continue to make more . and the story will continue to get better . Thank you for your Consideration .. Please read thank you...**

.

.

Chapter 4: Answers

"Where am I ". Yelled amber as she sat tied to a chair with rope . .. "That's of no concern ". Said processed oak. " You see nurse joy overheard your little conversation with that boy , we heard you mention the valenn region I presume".."you see I think you already know why your here and what we want". Amber eyes opened wide in shock from the truth that was just spoken from the professors mouth ".. "If you don't well I'll refresh your memory". "The valenn region is the only region that hasn't been set foot on by an outsider , and has never been recorded in the national poke'dex , so you see the region you come from is secretive and completely isolated , and hidden from the world ". "The reasons for this are unknown , and anything mentioned of the region as faded into myth ". "This is why the valenn region is currently considered as a threat to kanto and the other 5 regions , and this information is top secret and highly classified only known to the Pokemon research operatives association ..

"The what ". Said amber.. "You see this organization are like spy's that sneak into other regions and find out highly classified information" .. "The people you call Pokemon trainers who are suppose to travel these regions and fill up the pokedex " , but its all just a trick". "Why do you think we give Pokemon trainers the poke'dex ".."Its to get those gullible trainers to find out information from each region ". " we Have them fill up the pokedex which is actually constantly gathering information for us". "And the only region we haven't infiltrated is the region where you come from ". "The valenn region".." That's why you're here ...to give us information ! ". "And you will , by any means necessary we will get the information we need from you".."the valenn region is the only one who has become aware of our plan to gain information , that's why they his them self , so we wouldn't find them". "But we will"..

"But why , why do you need all this information ! ". Exclaimed amber ..

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that" . said the professor .."you already know to much ". "If I were to reaveal more information I would end up being counter productive "..

"This is what mom warned me about"."this is why she didn't want me to leave" . amber said to herself .

"I'm not going to tell you anything ". Said amber as she spat in the professors face.." That's too bad". Said the professor.." I guess well have to resort to other methods ". He said skilling as he slipped on a blue glove from the table ..

Amber looked at the professor with fear , and shut her eyes tight..

"If I can just hold on unill Ryan finds me ". "I hope he finds me".. "Ryan hurry ".

.

.

**Im gonna leave it off there . I hope you all enjoyed . please review . tell me what you think it means a lot to me.**

**The next chapter might be up sooner . Thank you for your consideration..**


	5. Chapter 5

MORE CHAPTERS COMING SOON ,

PREVIEW: "We must Destroy them , We must destroy them all before they Find out our Secrets !"


End file.
